1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of calculating carbon dioxide emission of a steam turbine CHP plant and a system for the method. In detail, the present invention relates to a method of calculating carbon dioxide emission that makes it possible to separately calculate carbon dioxides discharged when heat and electricity are generated in a steam turbine CHP plant that simultaneously generates heat and electricity, and a system for the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, interest in global warming has increased and it has been claimed to regulate the greenhouse gas including carbon dioxide, which is a main factor of the global warming.
However, since the United Nations Framework Convention of Climate Change (abb. UNFCCC or FCCC) does not have binding force in reduction of greenhouse gas, in order to substantially reduce the greenhouse gas, developed countries (38 countries), which have a historical responsibility for greenhouse gas emissions through the Industrial Revolution, have adopted Kyoto Protocol including a concrete implement program prescribing average 5.2% reduction to the emissions in 1990 during the first commitment period (2008˜2012) in the COP 3 (in Kyoto, Japan, '97), which has been officially effectuated on Feb. 16, 2005, and Korea has ratified it in 2002.
On the other hand, in general, a combined heat power generating system is also called a cogeneration system, which is a system simultaneously generating power and heat from one energy source.
The combined heat power generating system can increase the total thermal efficiency by 70˜80% by recovering the heat of discharged gas, which is generated when electricity is generated by operating a gas engine or a turbine, and waste heat of cooling water, and is a high-efficiency method of using energy that is recently recognized as a power and heat source for large buildings, such as an apartment or an office.
Accordingly, it has been considered that carbon dioxide emission should be measured and adjusted in the combined heat power generating system using the high-efficiency method of using energy, under Kyoto Protocol; however, there was a problem in that it was impossible to separately calculate carbon dioxides that are discharged to generate heat and electricity, respectively, in a CHP plant simultaneously generating heat and electricity, by using methods of the related art.